The Slave Bracelet
by sandlapper
Summary: Beware people giving gifts...


Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were completely filthy. Both were unshaven, and in dire need of a shower, a good meal, and sleep. Hours and hours of the past summer had been spent rebuilding the damage done to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Final Battle with Voldemort. Everything from relaying stone floors, to rebuilding castle walls and refurbishing paintings had taken up most of each day since they had started the rebuild. And now, the end was in sight. The castle had been a beehive of activity for so long that is was strange to think they were almost finished with repairs. It would seem strange to be quiet for even a short time. The boys, themselves, were currently on their final project: The Room of Requirement. Harry had asked Headmistress McGonagall for the honor of repairing and trying to reanimate the room. She had begrudgingly agreed after Hermione Granger had offered to lead the spellwork. She had been too busy to oversee the proper repairs and left it to the Golden Trio.

"Ron, are you ready to cast the spell?"

Ron looked over at his friend. "Yeah, mate, I guess. Are you sure this is the right spell?" Ron shrugged at Harry's nod. "Let's get this over with then, so we can go find Hermione, and eat."

Harry grinned at the red-head. "OK, on three... "

The two friends swirled their wands in a wide arc and incanted, "Restituere Magicae!"

With this spell, swirls and sparks of green, blue, red, and yellow filled the room with bright light. The boys both cringed at the flare and ducked to avoid being blinded. Harry quickly looked back up, shouting in excitement.

"It's back, Ron, it's back! We fixed it!"

Ron opened his eyes and grinned. "Blimey, mate! I can't believe that spell worked!"

"How could you ever doubt Hermione?. It's her spell. Didn't she tell you?"

Ron grimaced. "Of course it is. Who else would find something no one else has heard of in forever?"

Harry cut his eyes at Ron. "You know she is a total swot. She will never stop studying and reading, or experimenting. And we are lucky she is like that. We'd be dead without her and her smarts."

"Yeah, well," Ron groused. "There is more to life than books and school."

"What's wrong with you, Ron? Hermione is Hermione. No reason to get mad now because she is too smart for us, she always has been."

Harry walked off to inspect the room they had just restored and failed to see the mutinous look or the scowl that marred his friend's face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Room of Requirement. The epitome of magic, and the jewel in the crown of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As much as it had hurt to see the destruction wrought on the rest of the castle, it had been heart-rending to see the almost sentient heart of Hogwarts so broken. It had been devastated by the Fiendfyre that was cast by Vincent Crabbe the previous May. Now, it was once again the room that had hosted the DA and had hidden the secrets of generations of Hogwarts students. Objects teetered in piles that reached the ceiling. Other things were on tables, and in armoires, and cabinets, and boxes.

"Look at all this stuff, Harry. I don't remember the room being THIS full!"

Harry agreed. "I think the spell may have returned EVERYTHING the room has ever held! Leave it to Hermione to find a spell that overachieves!"

Ron started shuffling through a box on the table closest to him. "Oi! This box is full of jewelry. Look, mate! I'm rich! Even richer than Malfoy!"

Harry left the wardrobe he was inspecting suspiciously and made his way over to his friend. "Be careful, Ron, maybe we can find out who it belongs to, I am sure there must be someone... "

The red-head waved his full fist in Harry's face. "Look at this stuff! Doesn't have a name on it, and I found it. Whoever left it here should have come back and gotten it."

Long chains, bracelets, and rings spilled out in a glittery fountain. Ron was like a starving man at a feast as he dug through the treasure. In all of the mess that he had made, Ron's eyes zeroed in on one particular piece. "Harry, look at this."

Harry worked his way back over to Ron. He had been thumbing through a stack of books hoping to find the Prince's potions book again. Ginny had hidden it away thoroughly, and either couldn't or wouldn't remember where she had put it. She hadn't wanted to talk about it the last time Harry had brought it up. He wanted that book back, especially after everything that they had found out during and after the Final Battle. Harry was snapped out of his musings when Ron excitedly waved his hand in front of his face.

"Look, mate, do you think she'll like it?" At Harry's confused look, Ron announced, "I am going to give this to 'Mione. This will make a great wedding ring, even if it is attached to this bracelet. You think it is made like this to keep it from getting lost? I wonder if I can break it apart. The bracelet looks like a snake. Or maybe you can transfigure it into a lion for me? It can be a wedding ring and a present together!"

"Wedding ring? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself a bit? You haven't even asked Hermione for a date. I know you kissed her during the battle, but you haven't really talked since then. I mean we have all been so busy... "

"Well, of course, we'll get married. You don't kiss a bloke like that if you aren't ready to take the next step. Besides, I told mum, and she was pretty happy about it after everything. Maybe it will take her mind off Fred to plan the wedding. "

Harry shook his head. There was no sense in trying to tell Ron anything once he had an idea in his head. He knew that Hermione wasn't interested in Ron any longer. Too much had happened in the last year, and Hermione had matured in ways that Harry couldn't understand. He knew for sure that Ron wouldn't. The year on the run had left her strong, yet strangely weak, and Harry knew that Ron would never be able to give her the support that Hermione needed to thrive. He just shook his head and ignored the rambling plans of his best mate.

Ron chattered on, oblivious to the fact that Harry wasn't listening. The silver ring chased with gold was glittering enticingly. There was a fine chain coiled like a serpent attached to it, and that was joined to a beaten silver cuff. It was wide but delicate. Ron tried to pull them apart, even used a spell or two that he had learned during the reconstruction of the castle, but it was no use. The two pieces were joined together and were not coming apart. That was ok though, Ron wanted Hermione, and this would show everyone that they would be together forever, even if part of it looked like a snake. And if she didn't like it, then she could figure out how to get the pieces apart.

"Time to go eat," was the only thing that broke into Ron's daydreams.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Supper time came none too soon. Hermione Granger rose from her slumped position and stretched, causing her spine to pop several times. A small sigh escaped her lips at the relief she felt after having been hunched over more than one cauldron for several hours. The potions she was brewing were at a good stopping point, one being finished except for cooling and bottling. She had taken over the basic brewing from Madam Pomfrey until such time as Professor Snape could return to his duties. He had almost succumbed to his injuries, but Hermione and the nurse had rescued him from certain death. Hermione had almost completely drained herself magically sealing his gruesome wound, then crafting a Portkey to get the Potions master back to Hogwarts from the Shrieking Shack. She had collapsed in the infirmary and was out for three days. Since then, she had been brewing and reading to the Professor when she had a break. He had finally woken up and was expected to make a full recovery. As soon as he had been able to get out of bed, he made his escape from the media, the Ministry, and the newly minted Snape fans. No one knew where he was, but he had sent word that he would be back on campus the weekend before classes resumed. It wouldn't be long now, and Hermione was eagerly anticipating returning to formal classes. She had missed not being in school even though she had read all the seventh year texts. She was also eagerly anticipating the return of her austere professor. He had been a lot more tolerant of her as she helped with his recovery, and she had worked up the nerve to request a formal apprenticeship with him. Of course, it was written so she wouldn't have to hear the refusal in person, but she had been brave enough to write it out on parchment!

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall ready for a good meal. She actually felt hungry for the first time in over a year. She had been so starved that year on the run, she didn't even feel it any longer. And now, she was so hungry she could eat most anything, just not mushrooms!

When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, it was quiet compared to when school was in session, but there was a good crowd gathered. The chatter and laughter were a welcome change from the days that the room had served as a triage and morgue. It had been the first room to be completely repaired, and it was comforting to see the enchanted ceiling showing the brilliant full moon that was slowly rising outside. Harry and Ron were already in the places they had been sitting in for the past seven years. Hermione slid into her seat between them and immediately began to dig into the dishes that were spread on the table.

Ron looked at her in amazement. "Blimey, 'Mione, never seen you eat like this."

Hermione glared at Ron and continued to chew. When she had swallowed, she retorted, "Pardon me, Ron, but I am actually hungry for once. I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to be. I haven't had much in the way of food this last year, you know, and it takes time to restore your appetite when you have been starving."

Ron flushed at the rebuke. "I just meant... "

Hermione waved him off with a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just hungry for once, and tired. And school will be starting soon. I am sure I am going to be so far behind my classes. I tried to keep up by reading the classwork, but it isn't the same as doing practical work. Practice makes perfect, you know. Being in hiding this last year wasn't exactly conducive to finishing my education."

"Classes?" Ron spluttered. "I thought we were here to help rebuild. I'm leaving when it's done. Remember? We are going to Auror Academy, all three of us."

"Yes, Ronald, I remember what you are doing. I am telling you what I am doing. I have no desire to be an Auror, Ron. I have had my fill of fighting, and you know that. I have never wanted to do anything other than to finish my education, and move on to the next level." Hermione tossed her head a bit. "I have been offered a chance to graduate, to take my NEWTs, and there is a possible apprenticeship if my scores are high enough. That is a good start for me!"

The red-head laughed. "'Mione, you always did have your nose in a book. But that won't be... " Ron suddenly realised Harry shaking his head violently. "What's wrong with you, Harry? You got water in your ears or something? Help me out, mate. Tell her that it's unnatural to study all the time. Besides, we're heroes. They don't make heroes take tests."

Harry rolled his eyes; Ron could be way too thick sometime. But before he could say anything, Hermione had risen from her seat.

"I LIKE books and studying, Ron. And I don't think that is something that will EVER change. I have goals, and I intend to reach every single one of them!"

"We'll see. You won't have too much time for that silly stuff when you are minding the kids. I'll be an Auror, and anyway, mum and dad got by on his Ministry pay with no trouble..."

Hermione's face was growing paler by the moment. "Silly stuff? Kids? WHAT are you talking about?"

Before Harry could stop him, Ron pulled out the ring and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We're getting married. See, I found you a ring, and a bracelet when we were in the Room of Requirement. They are stuck together... just like us!"

Before anyone could react, Ron had pushed the ring onto Hermione's hand. A flash of light showered over her, and Ron was thrown back, and into the table. Harry rushed to Hermione's side and was unable to touch her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. The light had faded, and Hermione stood still as a statue. She was no longer wearing her jumper and blue jeans but was robed in what looked like a toga with a long deep yellow veil draped over her. In the next moment, she was gone.

Hermione woke up feeling woozy. The last thing she remembered was being at supper, and having an argument with Ron. She tried to stand and stumbled forward on her knees. Reaching out to steady herself, Hermione found she was grasping what seemed to be a toga. Raising her eyes slowly, Hermione came face to face with Severus Snape.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What in the name of all that is magical have you done, Miss Granger?" The Potions master glared down at the girl grasping his robes. "Why am I dressed like this, and why are you in my private chambers?"

Hermione stared at the man through her veil for a moment, then raised her left arm to him. "Where you are, Gaius, I Gaia, will be." Her eyes went wide as she realised what she said. She tried to open her mouth to speak, and couldn't.

Severus stared in something akin to horror at the words Hermione had spoken. That was when he noticed the jewelry gleaming on her finger and wrist. Grasping her wrist, he studied the silver cuff and ring. "Where did you get this, Uxor? I most certainly did not place my family jewelry on you. What have you done?"

Hermione began to panic, ignoring the stormy countenance of the man towering above her. She knew her Latin, and her ancient history. A Roman wedding vow? Wife? What was happening here, how did this happen? What had Ron done to her? In a panic, she began to try to pull the ring off her finger. No amount of manipulation would work. The bracelet was also impossible to get off. All Hermione did was rub the skin off her wrist and finger causing them to bleed. At this point, she was sobbing uncontrollably and beginning to hyperventilate. Severus swept into his bathroom and was soon back with a pale green Calming Draught. He pulled Hermione to her feet, magicked her veil away, and tilted her back over his arm before pressing the crystal vial to her lips and coaxing her to drink. She did so with little protest. In moments, she was covered with a blanket and tucked into the leather couch that dominated the room.

Severus quickly grabbed his wand and cast his Patronus. He didn't take the time to dwell on the fact that it was no longer a doe but sent it immediately to Professor McGonagall with a message to hasten to his quarters. He settled into his favorite chair knowing he didn't have long to wait.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Severus, what is going on? Miss Granger was in the Great Hall, and then suddenly she was gone." Minerva McGonagall bustled through the Floo and immediately swooped down on her cub. "What have you done to the poor girl?"

Severus stood in welcome, then sneered at his co-worker's words. "Really, Minerva, I haven't harmed your protégée. She was hysterical and beginning to damage her hand. I assumed the best course of action would be to protect her from further injury. Of course, perhaps I was mistaken and should have let her proceed to gnaw at the appendage?"

Minerva flushed, then nodded contritely. "Apologies, Severus. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione." She looked over at the sleeping girl. "Do you have any idea what is going on? More importantly, when did you get back to the castle, and why are you dressed like that?"

The dark man slowly paced in front of the fireplace. Throwing a glance towards the still sleeping girl, he spoke in a low tone. "Well, it seems that the unfortunate Miss Granger happened upon a piece of jewelry that was supposed to have been lost to the Prince family for generations. My mother told me stories about it. In fact, she blamed her poor status and unfortunate marriage on the fact that it was never found." Severus threw himself into his favorite armchair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, "I can't imagine what possessed the silly chit to try it on, but unhappily for her, it seems that she is now Madam Snape."

Minerva stared at the Professor for what seemed like hours, her mouth opening and closing. When she finally spoke, it was not what he had expected. "Winky," she called, "tea for three, please."

With a tiny pop, a small house elf stood in front of the two professors, bearing a silver tray almost twice her size. Severus stood again and relieved Winky of her burden while Minerva thanked her. Winky nodded, and quietly disappeared again. After the elf had left, Minerva busied herself with the tea things that Severus had placed on the tea table that stood between the matching chairs. She passed a cup to the man brooding before the fire, and then a plate with some of the nibbles Winky had provided.

"Now, what do you mean you are married? And what is this about Prince family jewels?"

Severus sighed. "Minerva, I would prefer to only tell the story once. Perhaps we can enjoy our repast and then awaken the Princess. That way I can explain all at once."

"Very well." Minerva agreed, then she cut her eyes at the man sitting adjacent to her. "Princess?"

Severus groaned when he realised what he had called the girl on his couch. "A mere side effect of the jewelry. I will endeavour to control myself in future."

"Of course," Minerva agreed with a smirk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The fire had died down in the hearth when Hermione began to rouse from her potion-enforced rest. She felt much clearer than she had earlier, not as panicky, but there was still an unsettled feeling that engulfed her. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Hermione took in her surroundings beneath half-lidded eyes. The room she was in was unfamiliar. Dark wood and jewel tones glowed in the dying firelight.

"Finally ready to rejoin the living, Madam?"

Hermione jerked at the voice that sounded above her. She looked up from her supine position to see the Potions master staring down at her. She nodded hesitantly and took the hand he offered to help her sit up on the couch. Severus released her hand and moved back over to his seat allowing Hermione to see that Professor McGonagall was watching the two intently.

"Professor, I don't; I mean... " Hermione stumbled over the explanation she couldn't give. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked entreatingly at the two across from her. "It wasn't me, I swear! I don't know what Ron was thinking, but I didn't ask for it. Honestly, I know better than to try on magical jewelry."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Weren't you helping to repair the Room of Requirement? Are you sure you didn't just come across the piece while in there?"

"No ma'am, Harry, and Ron told me that they could finish, and I went to help Professor Flitwick with some charmwork in the library. Harry said he could use the spell that would do the final repair. I made sure he could cast it before I left them."

Severus rolled his eyes. Leave it to the Boy Who Lived, he thought with derision. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"We were at supper, and Ron seemed excited about something. He didn't eat as much as he normally does, just kept looking at me, and touching my leg with his. Everything was ok until he made it clear that continuing my education was not his idea of the future. We got into an argument, and he grabbed my hand forcing this ring on me. The next thing I know, I am kneeling at Professor Snape's feet calling him husband."

Hermione looked up at her mentor. "Oh, Merlin! I said husband, and he said, wife. Please, Professor, what is going on?"

"I believe Severus would be more able to explain the situation as I do not know the details either." Minerva nodded to her colleague and motioned for him to explain when he hesitated.

"Mind you, what I know is strictly from my mother's recollections. The first Prince in the British Isles was a Roman Centurion. He had been sent to these shores as a young man. He had come as one of the personal bodyguards to one of the governors in York. His family has been in Britain ever since. Mother was raised on the idea that to find this ancient jewelry belonging to my ancestor would be to bring back the glory of the Prince family. Supposedly, a distant Prince had brought the bracelet to Hogwarts to offer to the girl he loved. When she rejected him, he was furious and took the bracelet to the Room of Requirement. He had a house elf hide it, then he killed the elf so that no one would ever be able to retrieve the jewelry. He declared that if he couldn't be happy, no Prince could. My mother searched and searched Hogwarts the entire time she attended. Unable to find the set, she ran away from an arranged marriage. Unfortunately for her, she ran into a worse situation." Severus closed his eyes against remembered pain. "That notwithstanding, it seems, my dear, that you are bearing the fabled Prince bracelet. The founder of the Prince line in Britain had it created for the woman who became his slave. And you have been named worthy of the Prince line. Ironically, my mother named me for our noble forebear. I suppose she thought it might help me locate the Prince bracelet."

Hermione paled at the word slave, but before either she or Minerva could speak, Severus began his story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Dominus, the Druid priest is here to see you again."

General Alexander Severus waved the slave away. "Quintus, I have no time for this. Come, remove my armor. I am in need of food, and a bath. These Caledonians are getting more tiresome by the day. I grow weary of fighting them, only to have others seek my favor."

Severus threw his short sword on the bed and then turned so his body slave could get to the fastenings that held his armor. With nimble fingers, Quintus had his master ready for the bath. He hesitated before going to collect a tray of food. "Dominus, please, it is very important. Please... "

The irritated general turned on the small boy. "Just because I give you leeway to visit your parent's home doesn't mean that I don't own you, boy. I have neither the time nor the patience... "

His diatribe was cut off by the sudden invasion of his private rooms by a heavily decorated and painted man. A wave of Severus' hand had his sword at the throat of the intruder who merely laughed.

"Excellent, General, the boy here was not mistaken that you are more than what you seem." He, too, waved his hand, and a long oak branch appeared in his fist. "We are more alike than we knew, eh Roman?"

Severus stepped back regaining his composure. "What is it you want, Druid? Other than to kill every Roman you meet."

"No, General, the signs are clear to those who will see them. Rome is here to stay in one form or another, and even if you left tomorrow, our people can never be the same again. There are others who seek not only to conquer but also to destroy regardless of blood or station. Better that we find a compromise. I have a gift, and a request for you."

The Druid turned and beckoned to a figure just outside the doorway. "Come, Aurelia."

A small female, heavily veiled, moved into the room.

"This is the daughter of the man who named himself king of Caledonia. One of many, it is true, but he has set himself against any who would stand in his way. It is he that you have been fighting. We have lived relatively peacefully here, and I don't want that to change. The Druids have read the signs, but we have been ignored by this tribe. They seek to destroy everyone, even other Caledonians, but especially those who have powers. That is his end goal. He fears that which he doesn't control. This woman is the only way to end the bloodshed. If you bind yourself to this Princess, you will be a prince. The future of this land depends upon it."

Severus stared at the Druid, then the girl, without speaking.

"Join us in the grove, General, tonight when the moon has reached its zenith. It must be tonight, or the Dark Gods will prevail. I seek to save my people, Roman, will you save yours as well?"

Before he could answer, the man and woman were gone.

"Quintus! What do you know about this?"

"Dominus, I trust the Druid, he has never lied before. If joining with the Princess will bring peace, would it truly hurt?"

Severus scoffed. "Easily said when you are not the sacrifice."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The moon glowed brightly, filtering down through the trees. Severus strode through the underbrush with no fear. His only companion was the young slave, Quintus. By the time the moon was high, he had entered the sacred grove nearest to the villa he occupied and was surrounded by robed figures. An altar was in the center of the clearing, and Severus was beckoned forward. After a slight hesitation, he moved forward and was greeted by the Druid leader.

"You understand what we are asking you? You will be bound to this woman, and she will be yours. There will be no other. The generations that follow you will be princes of this land no matter who reigns in the mundane."

The dark head dipped. "I understand, and I accept. However, I have my own stipulations."

The Druid agreed with a nod and waited for the General to speak.

"I will take this woman as mine, but Rome will not acknowledge a marriage between us."

Severus handed the priest a parcel. In it was a finely wrought slave bracelet. "She will wear this, and even though she does, she will be honored in my household. Her sons will be Roman. I have no choice in this without permission from the Emperor. If I were to declare this Princess my wife, it would be seen as treason, and we would all die."

The old man took the bracelet and moved to speak to the others. Soon, the group encircled the altar while the chief priest brought the princess to the General.

"Place the bracelet on her arm, and the ring upon her hand."

Severus took the jewelry and followed the priest's instructions. As soon as he did, Severus and the Princess were engulfed in a bright light that left them both breathless.

"Quickly, you must consummate the ritual. We will be the witnesses, making it complete."

"What have you done, old man?" the General hissed.

"We accept that you cannot call Aurelia wife, but she must be protected somehow. As she is gifted as you are, I have bound your magic together. It will only grow stronger through the ages, and this bracelet in future will show each Prince his one, true bride. Never again will it hold a slave to a master."

Severus stared at the man, seeking signs of deception. Seeing none, he nodded.

"Now, please, before the dawn you must have her virgin's blood on you and the sacred stone. If the ritual isn't completed, the magic will be lost. We must not let that happen. The future is dark and ever-changing, and there will be others of your line that have need of this gift."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Princess Aurelia was trembling where she stood. She stared at this man, this stranger who had agreed to claim her. Now she was a slave. The glittering serpent that coiled from her wrist and joined to the heavy ring said as much. The Druid priest had promised her everything would be alright, that she would be protected, but she was frightened. No one had said she would be sold. She had thought to escape the terror of her father's household and the probability of certain death, but now she was unsure it had been a wise choice. Perhaps she should have taken her chances and run. Her thoughts spun through her head in a blaze of fury, and suddenly she was jerked from her reverie by hands grasping her arms.

Before she could act or react, Aurelia was led to the altar. Her robes were removed, and she was placed on the large rock. Her arms were pulled above her head and bound into place, a sacrifice to the gods. There was a fur under her back to make her more comfortable, but none below her hips so the sacred virgin's blood would anoint the stone of the altar. She began to shiver in the cool night air and was startled to feel the warmth that encircled her suddenly. A very naked, very virile Roman was staring down at her with vivid intensity. She could feel the heat of his gaze burning her to her soul, while the heat of his flesh warmed her body. He pressed her trembling thighs apart; his large, warm hands grasping the backs of her knees. Her breath caught, part in shame, part in arousal as she watched him study her intimately. Just as she thought she could stand no more, Severus moved as close as he could to Aurelia, the hot heaviness of his arousal pressing against her innocence.

"I take you as mine, bound body to body, and magic to magic."

"Where you are, Gaius, I Gaia, will be."

Severus looked sharply at his princess with grudging respect. This one would not be a little mouse, afraid of him after all. Her use of the Roman marriage vow pleased him even if he could not return it. He pressed his mouth to hers and coaxed her into a kiss as he ran calloused hands over her skin. Quickly, her untutored body responded, and he rose over her, spreading her thighs further apart.

"No," he thought, "having this one in my household and bed will not be a hardship."

"You belong to me, Princess."

A sharp thrust rent her maidenhead and tore a cry from her throat. Severus seated himself deeply into Aurelia, then stilled, giving her time to adjust to his girth. He pressed more kisses to her mouth and neck before pushing his hand between them to seek out the bundle of nerves that was the source of her pleasure. Soon the two were moving, feeling. The Druids began to chant in time with the motion of the couple, slowly at first, then with increased speed and power. Magic swirled around the pair as Aurelia arched her body, pushing her hips against the General. He, in turn, threw his head back as they both reached their peak. Pleasure coursed through them, and magic flared, bursting through the grove like an explosion before slamming back into the still entwined couple.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione was watching the Potions master with shining eyes as he spun his tale.

"What a beautiful story, sir."

Severus' temper flared. "Beautiful? Do you not understand what I just told you? We are bound together. You are my wife, and that is the only thing that has changed from the story I shared. We will have to follow through with this ritual, in front of the descendants of the Druids that witnessed my ancestor's taking of his slave!"

Hermione cringed back but stood her ground. "I do understand, but we have no choice, do we?"

"And you are fine with that? Do you even WANT to be married now?"

"No, but I would much rather be bound to you than to someone who would crush me under the drudgery of his ideal life. I realise that is selfish of me, but I am afraid that Ron wouldn't have stopped if this hadn't happened. It was one reason why I have been staying away from them recently. Ron has become obsessed with us marrying. I have told him, no, but he wouldn't listen. This way I will be safe."

Hermione looked at both the Professors intently. "Please understand. I love Ron like a brother, but that is all. He and Harry have this idea that Harry will marry Ginny and I will marry Ron and we will be one happy family. I don't want what they want."

Before Severus could react to that tidbit, Minera intervened. "Hermione, you should have told someone you were becoming uncomfortable with Mr. Weasley." She turned to address her friend. "Severus, you can finally have a family. Hermione isn't someone to make demands on you, or have unreasonable expectations for that matter. I think that you should get to know each other AFTER you complete the ritual. I realise that it is much faster than you would want, but you deserve some happiness, and the Druids did say the bracelet would only be worn by your true bride."

"Professor... "

"Severus," was offered softly.

Hermione nodded and continued. "I am so sorry that once again someone else's selfishness has put you in such a position, but I swear to you, I won't make you regret this." She hesitated, then went on. "I was going to apply to you for the position of Potions apprentice."

Severus looked between Minerva and Hermione as he pondered the little Gryffindor's speech.

"Very well, Hermione. We will follow through, but I insist that you take your NEWTs now, that way you will no longer be considered a student... "

Hermione's eyes went wide as she began to panic. "Now? I can't possibly! I need to study, to revise... "

Her rant was cut short by the pealing laughter of Minerva, and the deep-throated chuckle of Severus. Neither one was dismayed by the stormy look that was gracing her face.

"Oh, Hermione. My dear, you could have passed your NEWTs after fifth year. Child, you have nothing to worry about." With that, Minerva laughed again at the look of sheer terror on her cub's face.

Severus merely watched his bride and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hermione spent the next few days revising for her NEWTs and avoiding her two friends. Luckily, it was even quieter in the castle now that most of the workers were gone, including the handful of students that had helped with repairs. She had made her excuses through Minerva and had avoided going to the Burrow with Harry and Ron. Of course, Hermione knew eventually her luck would run out, and she would be face to face with the boys, she just wasn't thrilled about the scene she knew was going to happen. So while waiting for the inevitable to occur, Hermione did what she did best. She studied.

As it happened, it was another two days before her peaceful world was disrupted. The students would be returning that night, and Hermione had been warned that the boys had asked for and been given permission to return that morning before they reported to the Ministry and Auror Academy. There had been no reason to deny them, as they knew Hermione had not left Hogwarts, and they wanted to see her. Harry and Ron both had been upset at the disappearance of Hermione, but McGonagall, with the help of Madame Pomfrey, had managed to calm them and send them to the Burrow.

Hermione had finished up the last of her Astronomy revision and was headed to the library to get some reference material and study for her Charms NEWT. She had just walked through the door and was getting her table ready for work when the boys came barreling in.

Ron wasted no time in interrupting Hermione. "Why did you stay here? You were expected at the Burrow, and we haven't seen you since you disappeared."

Ron was progressively getting louder until he noticed the ring. Grinning suddenly at Harry, he tried to grab Hermione and kiss her. That was a mistake on his part because as soon as he touched her, he was thrown across the room.

Anger flared in Ron's eyes. "Oi! What are you trying to do? Kill me? You got my ring on, why are you being so difficult?"

He approached Hermione again, and was shocked once more, but managed to jerk back before the jolt knocked him down again. Even Harry was getting noticeably upset at this.

"Hermione, if you aren't interested, just say so, and give Ron his ring back." Harry sniped. "I think you are being cruel."

"I HAVE told you both I am not interested in being anything other than friends!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And Harry, how can you say that I am being cruel? What do you call shoving a magical ring on someone AFTER they already told you that they only wanted to be friends? How many times do I have to say NO? And did either one of you THINK what might happen to me if you stuck this ring on me? Do neither one of you remember Dumbledore's hand?"

Harry turned a ghastly shade of white, while Ron tried to defend himself. "I... "

"Don't, Ron. I'm not mad anymore. But you need to open your ears and start listening to people. I have told you more than once that I don't love you as more than a friend. You won't make me happy, and I won't make you happy. End of story." Hermione sighed harshly. "And Harry, you KNEW how I felt, how I feel, and you take Ron's side? Some friends you both are."

Both boys had the grace to look ashamed. Harry nudged Hermione's arm. "Sorry," he said.

"But what if that ring had been cursed?" Hermione whispered?

Harry hung his head and couldn't look Hermione in the face. He tried to get Ron's attention, to try to show that they really didn't mean anything bad.

But Ron was still not willing to let things go. "Hermione, I know you love me, and I am sorry about Lavender. Besides, you are wearing my ring. Mum said we could get married at the... "

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hermione threw her quill down. "What do I have to do, Ron? I may have wanted to be with you before last year, but after everything we have been through, I don't feel anything but friendship for you."

"But, 'Mione... "

"Ron, I DO NOT love you. Please, you are still my friend." Hermione wiped the tears from her face as they fell. "Please, just let it be."

Ron was too angry to listen to Hermione's plea and reached for her once more. Before he could even be jolted, he was startled out of his motion by a deep voice hissing furiously behind him.

"If you touch my wife again, the jolt from her jewelry is going to be the least of your concern."

Three pairs of eyes jerked to those of the furious Potions master that towered behind them: one in shock, one in disgust and anger, and the last in exasperation.

Before Ron and Harry could speak, Hermione looked at Severus and asked, "Did you have to do that? I hadn't exactly gotten that far."

The dark man just rolled his eyes. "It makes no difference. They would have found out tonight. Minerva decided it would be best to announce it at the feast."

Hermione nodded. "Very well, would you care to join me as I explain to them what is going on?"

"There has to be a way to fix it. You can't want to be married to HIM. We are meant..."

"Ron, if you say that once more, I will hex you." Hermione gritted out. "For the last time, we will never be together."

Ron hung his head. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But I think you are crazy to want to stay married to the old git."

A hand slapped the back of Ron's head. "The old git has ears."

The red-head rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Severus and Hermione spent almost two hours explaining things to the two boys, but neither of them seemed to want to listen. All they could do was offer ways for Hermione to break the vow.

"I can't and I won't," were her final words on the matter. "And after tonight, it won't make any difference."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Severus Snape stalked through the forest. The full moon painted his path with silver light, leading him to the sacred grove that his ancestor once walked. The trees fell away into a clearing dominated still by an immense flat boulder that for centuries had been both altar and sacrificial stone.

Severus was greeted by a circle of robed Druids and another, heavily veiled figure. As once had happened, the Chief Druid approached Severus and spoke.

"You and your line will be Princes of this land once again, but only if you take this Princess to you. Do you agree to bind her to you, body and magic, and to call her wife and her children yours?"

Severus inclined his head. "I will, Druid, this woman will be honored above all, and her sons will bear my name and my blood."

Hermione stood in the clearing as if in a dream. Her mind was full of the future and the now, and before she could react, robed figures had grasped her arms and steered her towards the altar. In moments, she was nude and bound to the stone. Her heart was racing and she began to shiver with cold and some fear when suddenly she felt warmth suffuse her body. She opened her eyes to see her Roman standing above her.

Severus stared down at his wife splayed before him, a virgin sacrifice to his future. He could see the trepidation in her eyes, along with anticipation, and what he thought might be affection. When she began to shiver he ran his fingers over her body, painting runes of protection and warmth. He saw the desire ignite in her eyes, burning away any doubts and fear. Encouraged, he traced his fingers over her lips, to her full breasts. He pinched and rolled the turgid nipples causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure, before replacing his fingers with his fiery mouth. A low cry came from Hermione as he suckled one nipple, then the other; biting the flesh before laving the small ache away.

As Severus suckled, both of his hands were working the flesh of her belly, then thighs, kneading the muscles until her legs fell open and he was able to press them wide. Hermione arched at the sensations that were flooding her body, unable to keep from moving, and seeking something, anything to slake the cravings that had been ignited in her.

After one last nip at her breast, Severus kissed his way to Hermione's sodden center. He laid the flat of his tongue against her and swept her flesh with a firm stroke. Hermione cried out when he focused on her swollen clitoris, laving it with his tongue and carrying her to the edge of bliss. Just as Hermione thought she couldn't stand anymore, Severus moved back over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. He pressed against her slick pussy, the head of his cock slotting into place.

"I take you as mine, bound body to body, and magic to magic."

"Where you are, Gaius, I Gaia, will be."

Severus thrust forward, Hermione crying out from the sharp pain. He waited for one heartbeat, then another and another, until she flexed against his hips, begging for movement. Slowly, he began to thrust, easing in and out until she could accept more forceful movements without wincing. As they began to move, the Druids surrounding them began to chant, faster and more powerfully as the couple undulated on the altar stone. The culmination of the chant coincided with the orgasm that flared brightly between the two lovers. The magic flared and disappeared into the pair, much as it had the night the Princes were born.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Will it come off? It won't hurt will it?"

"I don't know. I assume it will come off painlessly, as it is to go to the eldest son when he chooses a bride."

"Alright, take it. I trust you."

Severus looked at his wife. He slowly tugged on the ring, and for the first time since Ron Weasley had pushed it on her finger, it came loose. The cuff flared silver and followed suit, falling off of Hermione's wrist.

The pair joined hands and then passed the Prince bracelet to their oldest son with their love and blessings. After he was gone to claim his bride, Severus turned to Hermione and said, "Your arm looks naked without my slave bracelet."

She arched an eyebrow at her husband. "Really, your slave bracelet?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, my mark to show anyone who sees you that you are taken. Perhaps this will be a reminder..."

He handed her a small wooden casket. When Hermione opened it, she found inside a beautifully delicate gold ring attached to a finely wrought silver snake. Severus placed the ring on her empty finger, and they watched as the snake then coiled around her wrist.

"Mine," he said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Always," she replied 


End file.
